


Grand Finale

by bexorz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, ask-spiderpool - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Voice Kink, ask-spiderpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexorz/pseuds/bexorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade indulged in some phone sex. Wade got his happy ending, now Peter's going to get his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Finale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciderman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Telephone Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528186) by [sciderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciderman/pseuds/sciderman). 



> It's @sciderman's birthday this week. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY!!! Also I promised I'd write a continuation of their fic Telephone Line, which you should absolutely read before you read this for the context.
> 
> So here it is, quick 'n' dirty. Enjoy.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Peter was on his feet in a heartbeat, tossing his phone aside and dashing through the apartment to throw open the door. There stood Wade, his suit slightly off-kilter around his waist, his eyes wide in his mask. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get any words out, Wade yanked off his mask and grabbed Peter’s face for a kiss. Leaning forward, Wade pressed his thigh against Peter’s crotch, pushing him back into the apartment.

“Mmgh.” Peter shut his eyes and moaned into Wade’s mouth, reaching for Wade’s belt to pull him close. Maybe he also needed it for balance, because the tight squeeze of arousal in his gut made his knees feel wobbly.

“I— _mmmh_ ,” he tried to say again, but Wade kissed him harder, turning his head and demanding Peter’s full attention. Peter heard the sound of Wade kicking the door shut, but didn’t care right then about the scuff marks that the man’s boots would leave on the paint. Not when he wanted Wade so bad it was painful.

Wade pulled back and smirked at him. “Finish you off, you say?” Wade pressed his palm to Peter’s stomach and slid it downward, curving his fingers to gently caress the shape of Peter’s erection through his boxers. Scarred lips brushed Peter’s ear, and Wade said in a deep rumble, “You hard for me, baby?”

“I ah-hah—“ Peter shivered. Wade’s voice combined with the touch on his dick were a deadly combination against his sanity. He rolled his head back, and Wade’s lips locked on his throat while his hand kept moving. “Shit, yes.”

Wade made a pleased noise in his throat, and without warning he withdrew both hand and mouth. Peter was about to complain, but Wade bent to scoop him up into his arms. He grinned down at Peter, running his tongue over his upper lip.

“Are you carrying me to bed?” Peter said with a laugh.

“Yep.”

Peter buried his face against Wade’s cheek and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Oh, am I?” Wade purred, and Peter’s fingers dug into Wade’s arms.

“Absolutely, positively, completely ridicul—oUS!” Peter practically squealed when Wade hurled him across the room to bounce on the bed. Peter sat up and stared at him. “See? _See?_ Ridiculous!”

A wide grin spread across Wade’s face as he yanked his gloves off and threw them aside, and began to climb onto the bed.

“Boots!” Peter said, pointing.

“ _Wow_ , do you want me to finish you off or—?”

“God, Wade, _please_ , the—“

Grumbling and giving Peter dirty looks, Wade kicked the boots off as quickly as he could—which was not as quickly as either of them would have liked—and finally got into bed.

He kissed Peter again, and Peter bit his mouth, sliding tongue over Wade’s lips while his fingers traced the rough lines of Wade’s suit. Wade moaned deep in his throat, and Peter responded in kind, feeling greater heat rising into his cheeks. Knowing Wade felt good made _him_ feel good.

Unceremoniously, Wade yanked Peter’s tank top up to his armpits and pressed his tongue to one of Peter’s nipples.

Peter whined, and bit his lip. “Wade, this isn’t exactly—“ When Wade’s teeth nipped at his skin, he gasped and arched his back. “I’m so close, just…”

Scarred fingers brushed down Peter’s bare stomach, teasing the sensitive skin, sliding under the elastic of his boxers. He moaned, pressing his head into the pillow, his toes curling.

“Can’t a guy take his time?” Wade murmured, shifting on the bed to put his mouth against Peter’s ear. “I wanna see just _how much_ you like my voice.” He curled his fingers around Peter, and started doing things that made Peter groan again and clutch the bedsheets. “I loved picturing you over the phone, lying here, wanting me.”

Peter bit his lower lip and gasped, fingers scratching at Wade’s uniform. The tough fabric and leather, stretched over patches of hard kevlar, were an amazing texture, adding friction where Wade’s arm lay over his chest, and where Wade’s legs were tangled with his. The sensations were electric, combined with the roughness of Wade’s hand on him.

But Wade was going _so_ slow.

“Yeah, I know,” Peter said, tugging on Wade’s shoulder strap. “I could tell.”

Wade smirked, squeezing gently and moving his thumb in a way that made Peter want to melt right into the bed. “You’re so sexy, Pete. The curve of your ass, your lean thighs, your tight stomach.” His voice was going to be the death of Peter. A sweet, savory, sexy death, but death all the same. “Every… _mmm_ … glorious inch of you…”

“ _Shit_ ,” Peter said, with great feeling.

“You like me touching you like this?” Wade gave a couple quick jerks of his fist.

“Ffff—yes,” Peter gasped. He wanted to come up with a smartass reply, but his brain was lacking sufficient blood flow. And the vibration and rumble of Wade’s voice in his ear was definitely sucking his thought power. He felt like a fucking puddle.

Wade pulled Peter’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking softly, moaning through his nose. Peter whimpered. Wade bit quickly and grinned against Peter’s cheek. “I like when you press me down. I like your body draped over mine. _Mmmm_ , I love feeling you thrust into me…”

Peter dug his fingers harder into Wade’s armor, biting the knuckles of his other hand to try and stifle the desperate noises he was making. Gasps and groans and broken moans, while his hips jerked involuntarily along with the sliding of Wade’s hand over him. It was so embarrassing, but he didn’t care. It felt too damn good, and it was _Wade_ after all. Wade loved embarrassing him. He was used to it.

“W-Wade, I’m— _hah_ —I’m—“

“Come on, baby,” Wade said, voice deep and causing more heat to flare up low between Peter’s hips. He squeezed a bit harder and moved his hand a bit faster. “Come for me.”

That pushed Peter over the edge, as much of a terrible cliche it was to come on command. Peter cried out and stiffened as he crashed, sinking his teeth into the fabric on Wade’s shoulder as release rolled through him. Then his grip went slack and he moaned softly, panting, catching his breath as he slowly came down from the high. Feeling well and truly _finished off_.

Peter stroked a hand down Wade’s side, tracing the lines of his uniform. He tilted his head to nuzzle Wade’s neck, nuzzle under his chin, and to kiss him on the mouth softly. “Thank you,” he breathed.

Wade chuckled, that pleasant and rumbly sound Peter loved so much. He kissed Peter back. “Uh, yeah, well, turn about is fair play.” He shifted his weight around, and Peter suspected that he was hard again.

“Mmm,” Peter said. He brushed his thumb over Wade’s chin. “Hey, I love you.”

Wade coughed and flushed. “You too, Pete.”

“Don’t forget your keys.”

Wade laughed and pushed away from him. “Or maybe forget them more often?”

“Hmm, maybe.” Peter smirked.

Maybe it took a little longer for Wade to get out the door again, but that was fine with both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as @[spiderbex](http://spiderbex.tumblr.com/).


End file.
